With the development of the Internet technologies, more and more people use the Internet to watch videos, and Internet videos provide business opportunities for many new businesses. The Internet videos have become an important business traffic entrance, and are considered as excellent resources for advertisement insertion.
Existing video advertisements are mainly realized by way of placement. A common approach of placement is to insert advertisements with fixed time duration before a video is played, or at a certain time point during the video playback, or to place advertisements at a fixed position in a video playback area and its surrounding.